


Part of the pack

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “He’s your boyfriend?” Arya asked, peeking out from under Robb’s arm.“Yes. This is Jon.”For a moment, the pair of them looked him up and down before they glanced at each other with furrowed brows.“But,” Arya started, her nose wrinkling with her puzzlement. “He’s...not a douchebag…”“Yeah. I don’t want to punch him at all!” Robb added, frowning.





	Part of the pack

Sansa was not averse to having a drink in the house. She enjoyed a glass of wine as much as the next person. But the sight of so many bottles on Jon’s table had given her pause. That, and the fact her boyfriend was flicking through a flowers magazine, circling an array of different arrangements.

“Um…” Sansa stated, picking up a bottle of white zinfandel rose wine. “What is all this? Are you hosting a party?”

“Huh?” Jon responded, looking up from the magazine and blinking as though the mere sight of her was a bewilderment. “Oh no. I wasn’t sure what your mother would like so I bought a load of different ones.”

“She doesn’t drink wine at all,” Sansa said with a shrug.

“What?” Jon yelped, jumping to his feet and already reaching for his jacket. Sansa reached out to stop him with a hand on his elbow, her giggle bursting out and only laughing harder as he scowled. “You’re messing with me.”

“Yes dear,” she teased. She gestured to the table. “Jon, there has to be about fifteen bottles here!”

“Well, there are so many different wines!” he replied defensively. “Anyway, what flowers should I get?”

“Sweetie,” she cooed, running her hands over his shoulders. “Calm down. My parents are going to love you. Although, well done for realising that it is mother who is the tough one to impress.”

“I just really want to make a good impression,” he murmured, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

She smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek, “I appreciate it, I do. It is just wasted. They’ll see how happy I am with you and that will be more than enough. Besides, Arya and Robb are the ones likely to give you hassle. For all my battles with Arya, she is very protective. She punched my first boyfriend so hard she broke his jaw when she saw him shove me.”

“He’s lucky I never knew him or I would have beat him bloody,” Jon growled.

Sansa rolled her eyes before looking to the clock. “If you want to make a good impression, we had better go! Dad especially hates tardiness!” She gave him a teasing smile that had Jon rolling his eyes.

“Okay but,” He thrust the magazine under Sansa’s nose. “Which flowers should I get?”

***

“Hello?”

A sudden thumping sound was heard from the room to their right, followed by a feminine voice yelping and a male crying out.

“I’m oldest, I get first look!”

The door opened, a tall redhead man and a brunette girl pressed together against the door frame, fighting to get out first. Sansa covered her face with her hand.

“Guys!” she sighed. She turned to Jon. “This is my annoying older brother Robb and equally annoying little sister, Arya.”

“He’s your boyfriend?” Arya asked, peeking out from under Robb’s arm.

“Yes. This is Jon.”

For a moment, the pair of them looked him up and down before they glanced at each other with furrowed brows.

“But,” Arya started, her nose wrinkling with her puzzlement. “He’s...not a douchebag…”

“Yeah. I don’t want to punch him at all!” Robb added, frowning.

“Ugh, you’re embarrassing me!” Sansa hissed as the front door opened behind them.

A younger red-headed male stopped in the doorway, blinking in bewilderment at the gathered group before he shrugged and hung his coat up.

“Sup?” he asked, walking through them towards what Jon assumed was the kitchen.

“See!” Sansa said, gesturing after the boy. “Can’t you be like Bran and just not care about new people being in the house?”

"We're just worried!" Robb protested.

"Stop tormenting your sister," a woman's voice called before the kitchen door opened and Catelyn Stark stepped out, wiping her hands on a towel. Her fearsome glare that was directed at her children melted as she looked at him and Sansa and she directed a warm smile at him instead. "Hello dear, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you Mrs Stark."

Catelyn waved her hand. "None of that. Catelyn is fine." 

Jon followed as she turned back into the kitchen, awkwardly placing the wine and the flowers on the table. He jumped as he felt Sansa's hand on the small of his back and scowled when she grinned at his reaction.

"Relax," she muttered against his shirt before kissing his clothed shoulder.

"These are nice," Catelyn commented brightly as she picked the flowers up and fetched a vase from the cupboard. "Your father will be home any moment. He's playing golf with Robert and then picking Rickon up from football."

Sansa looked to Bran, who was still sitting silently at the breakfast counter, apart from the crunch of the apple that he was eating and raised her eyebrows. Bran shrugged as he swallowed the piece down.

"What?" he asked, opening his arms wide in annoyance. "You're clearly happy. You don't need me to say it!"

"Puberty is a bitch to you."

"I'm twenty!"

"Stop being a moody teenager then."

"No fighting!" Catelyn warned, switching off the tap. "I've put up with over twenty five years of it thank you very much." Her stern look once again disappeared as she gestured to the breakfast counter. "Sit down Jon."

He immediately did so, sitting rigidly in the seat. Sansa giggled, running her hand over his tense shoulders as she took the last unoccupied seat. But Jon couldn't really help his nerves.

Despite what Sansa probably thought, he hadn't had a lot of girlfriends before. In fact, his first relationship hadn't been until he was twenty, to a free-spirited young woman called Ygritte. And in the few months that they were together, she had had no family for him to meet.

Arianne had been a friends with benefits situation a few months after he and Ygritte had gone their separate ways. But then Jon had started to feel something and she hadn't felt the same way so they called it off.

Jon had remained single for a couple of years before meeting Val, who had only had a sister. He had only met her once before they had ended the relationship, wanting different things from life. 

It was definitely a far more overwhelming situation for Jon to be in now. And, if he was being truly honest with himself, Sansa was the one for him. The one he wanted to marry and have kids with, eventually.

So, despite the daunting prospect of winning over the six Starks, the mere thought tormenting him for weeks before, Jon was adamant to do so. Because he wanted them to know how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.

The door opened behind him, Robb and Arya emerging and taking a place on either side of him.

"So, like...how did you actually find a decent guy?" Arya asked. 

"Arya!"

"Hey, I'm proud!" her sister insisted.

"She didn't give me much choice," he teased, squeezing her hand. Sansa smiled shyly, no doubt thinking of just how persuasive she had been.

"Actually, it was his friend who told me to make a move."

"It had to be you," Jon replied, for a moment forgetting they were in a room with a majority of her family members. "I'm not the smoothest guy."

"You have your moments," she said, running a hand through his hair.

He heard the front door opening, the tension returning to his shoulders as he realised it had to be Sansa's father.

"Hello love," Ned greeted as he entered the kitchen and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

He turned to Jon, holding his hand out invitingly.

"Jon, I take it?" he asked. Jon nodded, shaking his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh no. No, none of that!" Ned tutted. "Ned will do."

Jon smiled as the Starks started to converse around him. Sansa squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

He finally felt at ease.

***

"They like you," Sansa murmured as she settled in the bed, her head resting on his chest.

"I hope so."

"They do." Her hand stroked over his shirt as she kissed the spot above his heart. "Mum and Dad have never allowed my boyfriends to call them Ned and Catelyn. And only a couple of Robb's girlfriends got the privilege."

"I really wanted to make a good impression," he whispered, squeezing her closer.

She didn't say anything, merely leaned up to kiss his cheek and then place a tender kiss to his lips.

Her lips became more insistent against his, her tongue begging for entrance with ssoft strokes. Jon groaned and tore his face away, turning his head to the side.

"Sansa" he hissed. Sansa huffed, her hand sliding under his shirt until her finger was rubbing his nipple.

"You never wear a shirt to bed. It's in the way!" she said, nipping at his ear while her fingers pinched his nipple. He groaned, eyes clenching shut as he desperatly tried to control his growing arousal. 

"Sansa, I can't!" he hissed. His cock clearly thought otherwise, already a tent in his sleep pants. "Not in your father's house!"

"They know I'm not a virgin Jon!" she giggled as she kissed down his neck.

"Sansa, please."

She pulled back with a sigh, flopping down next to him. He tugged at her hip, rolling her to her side so he could pull her close against him again.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She pushed back, rolling her hips so her ass was rubbing against his erection. He growled, gripping her hips tightly.

"You had better," she warned. "I want you all the time! That time I went for a week without you was so torturous!"

"Trust me sweetheart," he mumbled around a yawn. "It's hard for me too."

She snorted at his words and he rolled his eyes. But her giggles were contagious and soon he was laughing with her for what seemed like hours as they huddled close together.

***

"I heard you last night," Robb commented as Sansa entered the kitchen. "Giggling away. Kept me up for ages."

"Sorry," Sansa said sheepishly as she took two mugs down from the cupboard.

She had left Jon to have a lie in while she went to get coffee and a bacon roll for them to eat in bed.

"No," Robb replied gently. "It was nice. I don't think I ever heard you laugh with your exes."

Her mother hummed at the cooker, flashing Sansa a knowing smile. "You're sweet together. Reminds of my courting days with your father."

"Ew," Robb commented, pulling a face at his mug.

"Courting?" Sansa snorted, reaching for the kettle. "I know you and Dad are old but you were born after the Victorians."

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you!" Catelyn responded, holding a piece of bacon up by the tongs.

Sansa stuck her tongue out as she snatched the bacon and popped it in her mouth. Catelyn laughed and reached to stroke Sansa's hair.

"You're glowing with love sweetheart," she murmured. "I'm so glad you're happy again."

Sansa smiled. "Jon is the one mum."

"I'm gonna hurl," Robb piped up but he was grinning, telling her that he wasn't serious.

"How's Jeyne?" she asked, smirking victoriously when Robb blushed.

***

"See, it wasn't so bad!" Sansa said as she braided her hair.

Jon pulled their suitcase upright, wheeling it to the door before crossing the room and kissing her hair.

"No. I don't fear for my life at all anymore."

Sansa grinned, turning in her chair to kiss him properly. 

"I told you!" she teased. He laughed, pulling her up into a hug.

"Yes, you're right as usual, my beautiful, clever girl."

She fluttered her eyelashes, mocking modesty before he kissed her again.

"Let's go and say goodbye," she mumbled between pecks. She grinned mischievously. "I need to get out of here and get you out of those clothes."

Jon groaned. "Thank god we've brought your car."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"We've tried and tested it," he whispered, pulling her flush against him. "It's a good ... _ride_."

Sansa laughed, hitting his arm. "And you said you weren't smooth."

He shrugged, kissing her again. "As much as I like your family, I agree that we need to leave."

She wrapped her arms around him, palms flat against his butt as she smirked at him.

"Yes, boss."


End file.
